


The Sweetness of Home

by misura



Category: Silver in the Wood - Emily Tesh
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Tobias settles in.
Relationships: Tobias Finch/Henry Silver
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The Sweetness of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurknomoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurknomoar/gifts).



Tobias did not have Silver's gift for music nor the sweetness of his voice, but he did his best all the same, feeling somehow compelled to make the effort - though it was a pleasure as much as anything, to find himself sitting in a cottage not quite as his own had been, singing some old song he half-remembered from another life while Silver sat there listening, Pearl gracing them with her company with an air of generosity and Bramble curled against the window.

_There goes the vegetable garden,_ Tobias thought, fond and resigned in equal parts, until he recalled that this was not, in fact, his cottage; it was Silver's, and he might very well not have bothered with a vegetable garden, or not yet, what with the way he was probably still getting used to everything else.

"You're not as bad as you seem to think, you know," Silver told him, after, and Tobias laughed a little, reaching out to pet Pearl, who had made herself comfortable on Silver's lap, pinning him in time, Tobias had told himself, to stop from feeling jealous; at least she still let him do that much, but then, of course, Silver took advantage of Tobias's nearness and that proved too much; she walked away, tail held high, and Silver smiled and then kissed him again, and then took him to see the bed that was quite a bit bigger than Tobias's had ever been - "The better to flirt with you," Silver said, and Tobias noticed Silver no longer blushed pink, and that he did not mind so much, in view of what he had gained instead.


End file.
